<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe We Can Try Again? by stinkyrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713138">Maybe We Can Try Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat'>stinkyrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, i always do high school but that’s all i’m good at, probably gonna delete that last hs fic i did, tags will change as the story continues, the bees are just conficted, there are more characters but rn i just listed the important ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna is new to Vale High. She’s given a tour of the school by the one and only Yang Xiao Long, and they become friends. But, their adventure doesn’t go as smoothly as they hoped it would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yup, that’s right, another high school au. that’s all i’m good at. anyways, i think this one will be better because it’ll also take place after the school year, maybe by about a year - four years. there will be violence eventually, but yeah. hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep beep beep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep beep beep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep beep be-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crack.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get ready then I’ll be up in twenty,” came a groggy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That made no sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grumbled at her sister’s snarky comment. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did not want to get up. Why were high school students forced to wake up at the crack of dawn and stay awake for six hours of bullshit? She’ll never understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sighed, “I know you hate getting up, but I have a test today. So if you could get up, that would be great.” She walked over to the curtains and opened them up, the street lights brightening up the room, since it was still dark out, making the blonde hiss and cocoon herself in her blankets in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed and she sighed. She stretched out her limbs a little and sat up, her hair falling in front of her face and into her mouth. Today was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the day. Actually, every day was not the day. School would be fun if she wasn’t forced to learn subjects she doesn’t really need to know about. She stood up and went to her closet to choose an outfit for the day- though her outfits are usually the same. It was the usual jeans, t-shirt, and one of the many flannels she owns. The bathroom was foggy, due to Ruby’s shower from earlier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell is she okay with waking up so early?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She brushed her teeth lazily and smoothed out her hair. The cowlick will never go away, but she kind of likes it. Pyrrha said it was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>a look</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs smelled of… nothing. She forgot their dad got a new job, so he was always leaving super early, but he usually was back home around three or four. Ruby was sitting at the table eating her cereal that had way too much sugar, and a glass of milk at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is milk the only thing you drink?” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need milk to grow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled and grabbed a Poptart from the pantry, “You also need to eat your vegetables.” A groan could be heard from behind her. Ruby would never grow if she didn’t eat any of her greens. No wonder she was so short. She packed the snack into her school bag so she could eat it in the first block (and hopefully not get caught) and grabbed the keys. Tai gave her his old pickup truck since he got a new car. It was probably good, since Ruby didn’t like riding the bike. And neither of them liked riding the bus. The last time they did, it ended up with Yang and some dude fighting- but she won, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to school was like it always was- uneventful. She turned on some classic rock while Ruby listened to her shit pop music on her phone, the music so loud she could hear it from the earbuds. Yang would never understand how the hell she could stand that putrid sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, the parking lot was crowded. When was it not? The school really needed to invest in making it bigger, especially since cars nowadays are wider and longer. The parking spaces were made for those little cars that were like five feet tall. She parked in her spot and turned off the ignition. Ruby opened the door and left so fast she didn’t even see it. She sighed and grabbed her bag from the back seat. There were a bunch of groups of teens circled in different spots of the lot, though none of them were filled with any of her friends. Walking into the building was always frustrating, with people standing in the middle of the walkway chatting. There’s literally so many areas for you to stop and talk, and you decide to pick the entrance? These kids were full of shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Xiao Long! I need you for a moment.” Came the calm voice of Mr. Ozpin. Or Professor Ozpin. Great, she was in trouble. For what? She didn’t know. She followed the man into his office that always smelled of coffee. “Today we have a new student, Miss Blake Belladonna. And you’ll be giving her a nice little tour of the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl that was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk had a moody vibe. She had two cat ears at the top of her head and long, wavy, raven hair. Both features were dark, as well as her outfit. She turned to look at her and her eyes were amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shook her head and put on a friendly smile, “It’s nice to meet you.” She waved awkwardly at the faunus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this is when she’s supposed to say her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Yang! Yang Xiao Long.” Damn, she just met this girl and she’s already a disaster. That’s great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Yang. You’ll be giving Blake a tour during first block, since she doesn’t have a class for the period. I’ve already talked to your teacher, so there’s no need to worry.” She nodded her head politely. “And also… Don’t get into any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “Me? Get in trouble? I’ve never gotten in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thirty five lunch detentions, ten referrals, and four after school detentions say otherwise,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face turned red, “Uh, you know what, let’s start the tour now…” She mumbled and led Blake out of the office into the not-so-crowded area. Since class was about to start in ten minutes, most people left. Which was good, so it would be easier to get through places. “Well, since we’re by the fine arts hall, let’s just start here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up and down the hall, Yang telling her which room is which, and talking about the teachers. It was a quick showcase, and so they left to enter the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, obviously, this is the cafeteria. The lunch ladies are super cool. Uh, I don’t really know what else to say about it,” She stated, making the girl giggled lightly. Hearing that made her feel giddy, like her heart skipped a beat. “Oh! Uh, down there is where the courtyard is. Only seniors can eat out there, so I’m assuming you are one?” She nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guided her further, pointing out the counselors and main offices, as well as the pick up and drop off area. “Uh, just a warning: If you’re caught skipping class, Ms. Goodwitch </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> write you a referral and give you after school detention. And then she’ll call your parents and make a whole big deal about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goodwitch to you, young lady,” Came a stern reply from said woman, who was walking out of the office and turning in the opposite direction from them. The faunus laughed quietly while Yang sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know that?” Tried Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread on her face, “I think you know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to get along with this girl. Easy to converse with, or even just be around. She didn’t know how to explain it, but it was like they knew each other in a previous lifetime and are just now seeing each other again. Did that make sense? Probably not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, this baby here, has gone through some shit.” She walked in front of Blake and slapped a hand on the water fountain. “I can’t even count how many people have thrown up on this, even though there’s a trash can right there,” She stuck a thumb out to point behind her, “And this is where a lot of fights happen. So like, at least fifty people have been thrown at this poor thing.” She patted it once more, but that resulted in the front panel falling off with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a laugh, and covered her mouth with her hand. She had a gorgeous laugh, why would she want to cover it up? She would ask her that, but they haven’t even known each other for twenty minutes. Quickly, she picked up the part and set it on the fountain, and motioned for the girl to follow her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes were just of her showing classes and places she should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>cross because there’s some weird people in the school. There was one guy who would hand out candy, and she’s pretty sure he drugged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence as they stepped up the stairs, and Blake was the first to say something, “Where’s the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perked up, “It’s up here, down the hall to the left, but i’ll show you once we’re done with the classes up here.” She could see her nod out of the corner of her eye, so she continued to give over dramatic speeches about the boring classrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for the room you’ve clearly been waiting for, the library.” She made a grand gesture with jazz hands and a big smile, making her giggle lightly. Blake walked in slowly and took in her surroundings, a small smile gracing her face as she did so. It was cute, really. “So, I’m assuming you have a love for books?” She asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears perked up when the question was asked, “Yeah. Books are my escape from reality. Do you know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head in understanding. Yang was never the type of person to read, unless it was for any of her classes, but she had an activity that let her ‘escape from the real world’. She observed in awe as the cat faunus gazed at the thousands- possibly millions- of books. It was a huge library, mostly wide and not tall, since it was on the second floor. There were projects that were well crafted on display from a few years ago, even some from just last year. In the distance, she could see Ruby’s solar system project on top of one of the shelves: she helped her paint the planets. Though she wasn’t nearly as talented at art as her sister was, she offered a hand when she needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forgetting where she was for a moment, she shook her head and looked around for Blake, and she was already on the other side of the room. She jogged up to her as quiet as she could, the bag on her back making it a little bit difficult, and halted just a few feet behind. She ran a hand through her hair and admired the girl's features. Wait, no. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>features. She looked to be very mature. And she was probably really smart, judging by the classrooms she needed to show her. Her nose was so perfect for her face, her eyebrows at a perfect arch, her pink lips were full. Her eyelashes were long, and they were beautiful. And her body just screamed perfect. Her legs looked very toned through her skinny jeans and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, and her eyes were wide. She looked down at Blake, only to see her smirking up at her. Blake had clearly caught her staring, so she stuttered out an apology and brought her hands together in front of her, her thumbs twiddling in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You just looked out of it for a moment,” Said the faunus in a cool tone. She realized she had nothing to be embarrassed about, to her it looked like Blake really didn’t have a problem with it. Did she mind? She probably didn’t, but if she did, she’s not showing it. At this point, Yang is just confusing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she sighed. “Uh, were you asking me something?” She could tell her face was red, probably as red as Ruby’s little cosplay cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “No, I just realized you zoned out and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she stated simply. This girl has only known her for like, what, an hour? And she already cares about her. Or maybe she doesn’t and she was just trying to be nice…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, I’m fine! I uh, just thought about something I had to do for class. So… Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cool Xiao Long, real cool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence followed after and both girls had no idea what to say. But they didn’t need to say anything, since the bell rang and startled them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, lemme walk you to class?” She offered. Blake gave her a small smile and nodded her head, and they were off. Once she told her the room, she led them in that direction through the crowd of smelly teenagers. She put her arm around Blake’s shoulder so no one would hurt her by bumping into her too hard. Alas, they made it to the classroom. “So, I’ll see you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faunus smiled at her again, “Yeah. Thank you for today, Yang.” And she turned around to walk smoothly into the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the sound of her name coming from Blake. It just sounded… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, she didn’t need to have a million tardies, so she walked quickly to her class. She already knew she would be wide awake for this period since her teacher talks a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first day here was off to a great start. She’s already made a friend. Well, maybe she did? They’ve only known each other for an hour, so maybe they weren’t exactly friends… But at least she knew someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t want to get too close with anyone. Last time she did that, she ended up losing almost everything. And she didn’t want to get hurt again. So maybe she and Yang should stay as acquaintances. She had to be honest, Yang was very kind and funny, and she was glad she pointed out the places she shouldn’t cross. She really didn’t want to be given candy by some weird kid. And she obviously had tried her best to make things exciting, though it’s hard to do that when you’re at a school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teacher had politely asked her to introduce herself to the class, and so she did, only stating her name and saying ‘I hope we can all get along this year’. Mr. Port was uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t get her wrong, he was very nice, but he just talked about himself the entire class. It’s a good thing she already knew pretty much everything the class had already covered, or else she would be screwed for their test coming up on Thursday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the class period, she could feel people taking glances at her. Some were obviously just out of curiosity, and maybe two were most likely because of her ears. She wouldn’t even call them glances, they were mostly glares. She sighed and continued to take notes, her pencil flowing easily on the paper in her notebook whilst the teacher continued to rant about how he was a ‘war hero’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the people at the school were nice. If they bumped into her in the hall they apologized sincerely. But then there were some that just told her to ‘watch it’, even though she’s not the one bumping into them. But there’s always going to be assholes everywhere she goes, no one turns from bad to good in just a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it was lunchtime, she headed upstairs to the library. Turns out you were allowed to eat in there unless you didn’t make a mess, so she took advantage of that. She gazed at all of the books, some history and some literature. In her tour she didn’t get to view the whole library, but that’s to be expected since they were limited on time. Blake walked over to the fiction section, looking to see if there was anything good. She doubted anyone would really come in this isle, since most of the kids here only come to the library if they need a novel for a project, and rarely some of them would actually come here to read without the weight of an upcoming grade on their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the books were… meh. She could tell just by the titles that some would be cringe, or just not good. But then there were some that would really catch her eye. Too bad she can only check out three books. She stopped walking when she saw a familiar black spine and reddish and pinkish letters, and she leaned down to make sure it really was what she was thinking of. And lo and behold, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninjas of Love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hasn’t read that in maybe a year or two, since he didn’t like her spending her free time enjoying it. He would always say it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s a waste of time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sometimes he would just slap her if she was caught reading it. She’s finished it at least twenty times, and she wants to read it again. So she picked it up and took out her freshly made school ID. Maybe today really was a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s mom picked her up after school. She’s still waiting for the athletic director to give her the “okay” for her new parking spot, so her mom is taking her to and from school for now. Kali knew she didn’t like the bus- the last time she rode one, some kid was pulling at her ears, so for the rest of that school year she hid them under a huge bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day, sweetheart?” Came a welcoming voice as she entered the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her bag down between her legs, “It was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother smirked, “Just ‘okay’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What else am I supposed to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali chuckled, her ears swiveling as she did so, “I’m just teasing. How are your teachers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “Well, my science teacher talks so fast even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t understand him. But other than that, most of them are cool.” And that was probably the end of the conversation, her mom was now focusing on the road, so she took out her phone and saw a text notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ilia:</b>
  <span> How was your first day new kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled down at the screen- only Ilia would tease her for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake:</b>
  <span> It was okay. The library is huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ilia: </b>
  <span>Honestly I’m not surprised that’s all you got out of the day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake: </b>
  <span>Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ilia: </b>
  <span>So, did you meet anyone? Hmmmm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake paused for a second. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>meet Yang, but she wasn’t really her friend. All she did was give her a tour and that was about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake:</b>
  <span> Yes, but we aren’t really friends. She just gave me a tour around the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ilia: </b>
  <span>Was she nice to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake: </b>
  <span>Yes, she was very sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ilia: </b>
  <span>Oooou so you like her?? ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake: </b>
  <span>I never said that, now did I?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ilia: </b>
  <span>You’ve never used the word sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake: </b>
  <span>Your point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored the barrage of texts that were coming through, and she put the phone on do not disturb. Ilia would always tease her if she found someone nice, since she’s just the ‘broody type’ and doesn’t want to talk to anyone. She doesn’t even really see it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around at the sound of her name and saw the one and only Pyrrha Nikos running up to her. And of course, she still looks good even when she’s jogging with a big ass backpack on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead stopped just a few feet short from her and walked the rest of the distance, “Did you sign the forms for the season?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang scoffed, “Lacrosse season isn’t until like, after winter break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you have a thing with procrastinating on doing any of your school forms. So I want you to do it this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed at the joke. Pyrrha was always easy to get along with, though for a while she always thought she wasn’t worth her time. She was always the ‘star’ of the school. She was on so many sports teams, she didn’t even know some of them even existed. But here she is, talking with Yang of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thought went over to Blake. She doesn’t know why, but she’s been on her mind since they first met. There was just something about her, something that pulled her in. She was just… really pretty. Like, she knows Pyrrha is absolutely gorgeous, but she’s never felt this way with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get that look when you’ve seen someone pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking at you but that never happens, so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped her chin with her index finger, “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, that’s how you looked at Nebula for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but turns out she’s a bitch so she can screw off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha sighed, “Yang, I know you saw someone. Just tell me, I won’t say a thing to anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang wasn’t sure if she should tell her. Does Pyrrha know her? Perhaps. But it’s not like it would matter, she knows she always keeps her promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relented, “Ozpin made me give this new girl a tour around the school. And she was like, really pretty. And I know that sounds weird ‘cause I just met her, but… I don’t even know.” Her shoulders sagged and she looked away, her cheeks dusted with a hint of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha just stood there for a moment, “Is it Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up and looked at her friend with wide eyes, “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead laughed lightly, “She’s in one of my classes, silly. It’s not like I was spying on you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang just nodded her head, not knowing what to say. “Well uh, I should probably go before Ruby starts tearing up the car. I’ll see ya later Pyrrha.” She walked away quickly out the front entrance and ran to her truck, seeing her little sister laying on the hood. She took her keys out and opened the doors, startling the short girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive home was, well, boring, as always. Nothing new, just the same as every other day. But it was a little more difficult to focus on the road, and Yang knows exactly why. Maybe she’ll get to talk to her again, who knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, it keeps saying she’ll leave, she won’t stick around, she’ll get bored. Those three points have been proven very well over the course of her life, but she’s willing to take a chance. She can tell Blake is someone special.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>School has gone by so quickly, it’s already been a month since she’s transferred. And she’s glad she’s not the only one who has, there’s a monkey faunus and some blue haired dweeb that transferred last week. She passed the faunus a few times, his name is Sun, and he seems pretty nice. And he has a problem with wearing a shirt properly, more than once was he sent to the principal's office to change into one of the school’s gym shirts. She can’t remember the other guy’s name, but she’s glad she didn’t. He flirted with every girl he saw, including Yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them have passed each other a few times in the hall, and every now and then Yang would come join her in the library during lunch. She wouldn’t even talk her ear off, she just sat quietly with her doing her homework. It was nice, being able to be around someone without feeling the need to converse with them. She could just be herself and do her work, and the blonde would be fine with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And today was one of those days where the two girls would do their own thing during the lunch period. It was silent in the library, except for the front counter whenever someone would check out a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Blake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped out of her haze and looked up to see Yang staring at her. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you uh, like to go to the football game with me? I mean, I know you’re not a fan of loud places so it’s totally cool if you don’t want to go. No pressure! Because I know sometimes it can get a little bit crazy when there’s a touchdown and you know, people are screaming. But seriously it’s totally fine if you don’t wanna go-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I agree to this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s okay! I mean- wait what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at her kindly, “I said I’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge grin was set on the blonde’s face and her freckled cheeks were dusted with pink, “Oh, sick! I uh, maybe you could stay after school on Friday? So then you’re not making two trips home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about that for a moment. Maybe it would be good to get out and do something for once. “Sure, I can stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s cool. And you’ll probably meet Ruby too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Ruby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face perked up, “Oh! That’s my little sister. She’s a sophomore, and she’s crazy smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment. She recalls a girl named Ruby in her math class, “Ruby Rose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, your last name…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang waved her hand, “Same dad, different moms. But that doesn’t change anything, she’s still my baby sister,” she stated with a proud smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to eat and work in silence, and she could feel Yang glance at her every few minutes. She honestly has no idea why. Is it because she’s a faunus? Probably not, because if that was the case, Yang probably wouldn’t even be her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that why they are, friends? She told herself at the beginning of the year she wouldn’t get close to anyone. She can’t risk getting hurt again. Not only herself, but Yang. She was always so kind to her- once, this guy named Cardin knocked her books out of her arms and Yang was the first one to do something. She sized him up, though she was a few inches shorter than him, and he eventually backed off. Maybe something had happened between them before? She doubted Cardin would just walk away after that, he’d probably fight her or something. But that’s besides the point, after that, she came over and helped pick up her books and try to smooth out the damaged pages. She apologized profusely, almost like it was her fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang and it startled both of the girls. They packed up in silence and walked out while also throwing away their trash. They walked side-by-side, Blake closest to the wall so no one bumped into her. She was glad Yang noticed she was uncomfortable with being so close to people, but it also scared her. How could someone be so good at reading people? She thought she did a good job at hiding her emotions, but apparently that wasn’t enough for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could enter her next class she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Yang standing there with a shy expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After school on Friday, can we meet at the bleachers? I have to set up some stuff for the game, if that’s cool with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded her head, “Sure. Will I need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde brought a finger to the side of her temple and scratched there while her brows furrowed, “Maybe cash, sometimes the card reader doesn’t work. And also your student ID. I think that’s it?” She paused, “Okay yeah that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll see you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, see ya Blakey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blakey?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was new. But she really didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blakey? What the hell was I thinking!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang walked down the hallway in a rush to get to her next class. She embarrassed herself in front of Blake, by giving her a cheesy nickname. Well, that’s just great, isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Class went by very slow, she forgot she had a test today and didn’t even study. Hm, she wonders why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a good thing the teacher is pretty chill, she always lets students take retakes if they get below a sixty five. Honestly, she was probably her favorite teacher out of all of the ones she has. She also gave out candy to those that answer the questions right in class. Or even if they’re not right, she still gives them if you try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, maybe she should stop thinking about how cool her teacher is and try to finish her test. It wasn’t anything too crazy, but since she didn’t study, it was harder than it should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eventually finished her test, so she stood up to drop it off at the teacher’s desk and was given a little fruit candy. God, she was just too sweet, pun intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Class ended after the last few kids finished her test, making her relieved that she clearly wasn’t the only one who hadn’t studied. She grabbed her bag and left to go to her truck. Since only seniors could leave early, it wasn’t as crowded as it would be in the morning. She hopped in her truck and started the car, hoping it would be warm by the time Ruby got in. But she clearly didn’t need it, since she was sweating horribly when she got in, so she turned down the AC.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was panting, big breaths interrupting her sentence, “We had… The pacer test… Today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought you had boundless energy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Traffic was shit like always, since half of the teens literally had no idea what the hell they were doing. Literally, how do any of these people even have their license? They finally got out of the hellhole the school calls a ‘parking lot’. The sisters were half way home when the eldest remembered her conversation with Blake earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Rubes, I’m gonna stay after with Blake tomorrow if that’s cool with you? I still need to set stuff up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby visibly perked up, “Blake Belladonna? She’s in my math class!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “Yeah, she told me you two were in there together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the rest of the ride was silent except for her music and the wind whipping by. She would roll her window down, but it’s too chilly for that, sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at home, and got out of the truck to go inside. Today it smelled like the beginnings of steak and mashed potatoes, one of Yang’s favorite meals. She kicked off her shoes and went up to her rooms and flopped on the bed. Honestly, there was no reason for her to be tired, but she was. So much has been going through her mind for a while: Lacrosse, grades, Ruby, Blake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, why Blake?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, because she had a little crush on her! Funny thing is, they only just met a few weeks ago. The only time they ever talk is during lunch, and even then they barely talk. But there was something so alluring about her. And she doesn’t mean just her pretty face, she was also very kind and sweet. She had a very mischievous sense of humor, and she adored it. And Yang knew she had a lot more to learn about her, and she was willing to go for the long run to discover anything new about this mysterious woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally Friday, meaning tonight was the first home football game. Yang had asked Blake to meet her at the bleachers while she and Pyrrha set up the football players’ banners and school spirit decorations. They usually organized sections- one part for the marching band, another for the student section, and the other side would be for parents or whomever wants to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in the middle of tying something when she heard the sound of heeled boots walking up to her from behind. She finished the knot and turned to see Blake wearing black jeans and a purple cardigan over a white shirt. Standing up was a little difficult since she’s been kneeling for the past ten minutes, so she tried to play off the wobbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya Blake! Are you ready for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded her head and smiled, “As ready as I'll ever be.” Though something was a bit off from her tone, almost like she was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t want you to feel obligated to come with me. Seriously, if at any time you want to leave, just tell me and I’ll let you go home! Because I know that the games can get a little bit out of hand and I want you to feel like you can come to me if you ever feel uncomfortable,” she stated with a serious face. She really wanted her to know she can always go to her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something crossed her features. It looked like confusion, then it quickly turned to a small smile. “Thank you, Yang. I promise I’ll go to you if something happens.” Yang nodded her head in gratitude and turned around to tie the last knot. “Is there anything I can do to help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished tying it and turned around to take a look at everything that had been set up so far. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>need help putting up the banner on the press box since Pyrrha’s on the other side of the field,” she pointed behind her to said woman wiping down the seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they put up the banner, which was difficult due to the wind and freezing metal, but they eventually got it up evenly. Yang could see out of the corner of her eye Blake shivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I have a hoodie you can borrow! I probably should’ve told you to bring one, I forgot it goes like below zero during the night,” she exaggerated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you be cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Nah, I run hot. It’s almost concerning to be honest.” She hopped down the benches and grabbed the blue and orange lacrosse hoodie, the school's name printed on the front and her number on the back. “Here, it should keep you warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked at her with that same gaze from earlier. Why was she confused? She was just offering her hoodie. Was she never offered anything so simple before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe I can pay you back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Actually, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna pay me back, here’s what I want,” she got close to Blake and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, her cheeks lighting up, and part of i wasn’t from the cold, “I want you to pinky promise you’ll come to me if something happens. Whether you’re uncomfortable, or tired, or you just want to leave for whatever reason, come to me. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be angry. I’ll let you go home, and we’ll see each other on Monday. Do you think you could do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was still. Something must have happened before, because she doesn’t think anyone else would react this way if she said that. Her ears were flattened on her head, clearly in distress and confusion. She nodded her head slowly and turned to her, their faces just inches away. “I-I can do that.” She brought her smaller pinky up to Yang’s and hooked them, both of them grinning like idiots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled brightly and clapped her hands, “Great! Now, if you wanna help again, I also need to get the concessions stand ready?” She gave her a lopsided grin and cheesy finger guns, making the faunus giggle into her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They set up concessions and finished everything else, and they grabbed a snack since they helped with pretty much everything. Some of the football players have come out on the field to do a few warmups and practices, a few stopping by to give Yang a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very complicated </span>
  </em>
  <span>handshake. One time she brought one of them home for a sleepover, his name was Fox, and her dad automatically thought they were dating. Well, turns out she’s a lesbian, so, no. So the next few times he had to act like he was gay, and it was hilarious watching the way he interacted with Tai. They never did anything sexual, they just stayed up playing video games and eating like shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to Blake who was sitting next to her with her arms crossed, burrowed into her hoodie. It was adorable, really. It was a few sizes too big for her but it looked good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the students and teachers have started to fill in the empty seats, the sound of people getting louder every minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was crowded, just like how Yang had warned her. So many humans and faunus, teachers and students, parents and outsiders. It was a little overwhelming, but she decided to tough it out. The game had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>started, and she didn’t want to take Yang away from the excitement. Maybe, if she stuck around a little longer, she might actually enjoy it, who knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their school was winning 21 - 10, her other school’s football team wasn’t nearly as good. That’s probably because Adam was on the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Yang who had a bright smile on her face as she watched the cheer team do whatever crazy stunts they’re professionals at. She was probably looking at her sister, judging by the proud expression she wore. The football game was still going on and it was almost half time, meaning she could probably take a break from all of the chaos. She took another chip out of the bag and munched on it while she watched the players sprint across the field. And their school, once again, got a touchdown. The marching band started playing their little tune while everyone else began to scream, so she pinned her ears down to hopefully muffle the sound a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking across the field to the other bleachers, there weren’t as many people, but that’s to be expected when your school goes to an away game. She caught sight of red hair and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Horns…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart began to race. That couldn’t be him. She couldn’t even take a second glance, her eyes began to water and her hands were shaking, the bag of chips forgotten on the ground in front of her. She was knocked out of it when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go to the bathroom with me?” Came a calm voice, it was more audible over all the loud screams and crashes. She nodded her head and they walked down the steps, Yang holding her bicep gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of going to the bathroom, they went to the student parking lot, away from everyone and everything, just the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened?” Her eyes were full of concern and curiosity, a small frown pinned to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing was erratic, tears streaming down her face. Well, this is great. She really thought she could hold it together, but she couldn’t. She’s just a coward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, deep breath. In,” she breathed in deeply, gesturing for Blake to do the same, “and out.” They did this for a few minutes until her pulse began to slow down, her shaking fading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m sorry Y-Yang. I-I thought-“ she was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang shook her head lightly, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She gently placed her hands on her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze, “Do you want to go home? I have no problem with that, your health is always first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was she so nice? Why doesn’t she want anything in return? Why wasn’t she upset? This definitely wasn’t normal. There has to be some form of punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not gonna hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at her. There was nothing but honesty in her eyes, nothing but care. She actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared </span>
  </em>
  <span>for her wellbeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… I was always told I give great hugs. Would you uh, would you like one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled, and brought her arms over her own and around her back. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she really wasn’t kidding when she said she ran hot, even in fifty degree weather with just a flannel and t-shirt. She brought her arms up to wrap around her solid midsection. This was… nice. It was nice, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could trust Yang. She trusted Yang, and Yang trusted her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what friendship felt like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have a friend after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was worried. Was it the noise? The people? Did she see something? Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>something? God, she knew she shouldn’t have invited her, Blake had literally told her she wasn’t a fan of crowded places, yet she still asked her to go to a football game, of all things. She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now wasn’t the time to chide herself, Blake needed her so she would be there. She held her tightly, but not too tight to scare her off. She placed her chin atop of her black hair, her ears moving but coming back up to tickle her cheek, making her giggle. This felt so right, and so nice. She rubbed her back slowly, hopefully to ease her. She could feel her shoulders loosen as she did this, making her smile in victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna leave now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head, “Five more minutes,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang laughed, she never took Blake for the hugging type. But it was adorable. She tightened her grip and pressed her nose into her hair. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she smelled like lavender and vanilla. She smelled nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I’m creepy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t move. She was too comfortable, they were both too comfortable. She wants this to last forever, to have this girl in her arms, or she herself be in Blake’s arms. It doesn’t matter which way, she just wants to be with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Blake pulled away and wiped her face. She oh so badly wanted to wipe them herself, but she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Yang took her hand and walked with her to her black and shiny car. Damn, is she rich or something? “Blake, I want you to know that I’m not upset at all. I’m not angry, or pissed or whatever. Your health </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes first, no matter the situation, okay? Please don’t feel like you’ve hurt my feelings or made me upset in anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so sad, it broke her heart. Her eyes were glassy and her face was red, her ears droopy… It just hurt. She hated seeing people sad, especially when she cared deeply for them. In the end, she nodded and looked up at her with a grateful expression. “Thank you, Yang. I… I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there.” She looked away shyly and gripped her biceps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! That’s what friends are for, right? I always got your back, no matter what.” They stared at each other for what felt like ever, just smiling like goofballs. “Well uh, I’ll see you on Monday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she opened her door and got in the seat, “Thanks again. I owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Nope! You owe me nothing, little lady!” The faunus rolled her eyes and started her car, and began to drive off, leaving Yang in a bit of a flustered mess. It’s crazy how one person can have this huge effect on her, can make her knees feel weak and her cheeks feel hot… But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t complaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Driving was a haze to Blake. She probably should’ve gotten Yang to drive her home, but she didn’t want to make her waste more time. And she didn’t want her to know where she lived. At least, not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled into the long driveway and parked in the spotless garage. She’ll never understand why her parents bought such a big house when it was just the three of them and their cat, Gambol. At least there were many places she could hide and read while sipping on her tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked upstairs to her room and set her bag down. Honestly, she didn’t feel like doing homework, and she thinks that she deserves it. Tonight was rough. And that person probably wasn’t even him, so she was probably just making a big deal. But Yang was there for her, and she didn’t even know how to thank her, she probably would’ve passed out from hyperventilating in the parking lot if she wasn’t there to guide her. Really, she doesn’t deserve Yang. She’s way too kind, way too funny, way too caring. And it scared her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve only known each other for a month and they’re already ‘friends’. Doesn’t it take years to build friendships? It took about three to be as close as she was with Ilia, but that’s also because Adam was in the way. But this, whatever they had, came quick, and it was terrifying. This warm, wonderful person just let herself into her life. She doesn’t mind, really, but she doesn’t want to get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yang</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get hurt. She was told that she was poison, that everything she touches gets destroyed. But she doesn’t want to lose this, not now, not ever. She’s so conflicted. But right now, she needs to sleep, and in the morning she’ll eat a healthy breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she began to take off her clothes and change into some pajamas, she realized she was still wearing Yang’s hoodie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a lot of these chapters will be short, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rolled her eyes. Sun is beginning to get on her nerves, he’s always trying to get her to come over to his house, or let himself over at hers. She doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hang out with him. Sure, he’s super sweet, but he can also be a handful, and she’s not in the mood to deal with him. “Sun, I said no. I want to be left alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He visibly slumped and his tail laid dead on the ground, “Fine,” he mumbled. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to make her feel bad. But she already knew how that trick worked, and she wasn’t going to fall for it. He walked away slowly, and Blake felt just a tiny bit bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can hang out during school, but not after,” she concluded. That way she can have alone time after school and hang out with Sun so he wasn’t bugging her. Man, she was a genius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun perked up and his tail began to wind around rapidly, “Yay! I knew you had it in you Blake!” He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. It was kind of uncomfortable- she didn’t know him too well and he was pulling her into his side, and he didn’t really smell at all good. She slid out from under him and continued to read her book in silence while the monkey faunus began to chow down his lunch and play one of his stupid games on his phone, and her ears perked up at the sound of fading footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was running late- Dr. Oobleck held them back an extra five minutes so he could finish some weird experiment, almost causing the fire alarm to go off. It was funny, but now she was ten minutes late for lunch, meaning she didn’t get to spend as much time with Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked quickly through the crowds of people, and turned into the library. The two of them sat in the back where pretty much no one would ever go except for one other kid. There were voices coming from over there, maybe someone stopped by to say hi? It would be good, she knew Blake didn’t have many friends, so maybe she could make more. Finally reaching the end of an obnoxiously long bookshelf, she came to a stop, and looked at the two people on the couch. Sun had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she continued to read, and she didn’t look bothered by it at all. Maybe she shouldn’t sit with her today, because clearly she wanted to be with someone else. She turned around and walked out of the library. She was really looking forward to spending time with Blake, she was her new favorite person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are they a thing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She doubted that, Blake was already cautious with her and Sun only just recently transferred here. Why would it matter if they were a thing? Is she jealous? Yes, she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she’s angry. But what makes her angrier is the fact that there is no reason why she should be upset, she’s making a big deal out of this. Blake is allowed to have other friends, allowed to have a partner, allowed anything, because she’s her own person. This is why people leave her, because she makes a big deal out of everything, if something doesn’t go her way she gets upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking about that. Maybe she did have a right to be upset, she wanted to spend time with her friend but now she can’t. So maybe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, blondie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and saw Cardin and his gang of rats. Ugh, not again. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you owe me something?” He had a disgusting smirk on his face as he pointed to his crotch. Does he know who the fuck he’s talking to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, “Sorry, but I don’t blow guys that objectify women.” She walked past him, but was thrown back when he grabbed her shoulder and squeezed so tight it actually hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you shouldn’t have embarrassed me in front of a group of kids, yeah? This could just be your simple pay back and I’ll let you go.” His grip tightened and she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him yelp. The bell went off signaling it was time for the next block, so she began to back away. “Oh no, not this time. You’re not leaving without a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed. What was his problem? “Are you trying to get a ticket to the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response was a punch to the face, which didn’t even hurt, at least not a lot. Yeah, her nose was bleeding, but honestly, that was kind of pathetic. Time to show him who the real boss is. She brought her leg up and kneeled him in the balls, his form shrinking as he held himself tight, giving her the chance to give a very solid uppercut to his jaw, making him fall to the ground in a heap. She wasn’t going to severely injure him unless it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>necessary. This wasn’t, really, it was just like a warmup. After four years, you’d think it’s time to stop fighting the girl you continue to lose against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what might be happening over here?” Ah, yes, Glynda Goodwitch. She didn’t even sound upset, just tired. She was so used to these two fighting there was no surprise in her voice. The group of teens surrounded the two opponents and some were recording, everyone screaming at her “Nice!” or “Beat his ass!”. Yeah, most of the kids were on her side. “Miss Xiao Long, I think you already know what to do. I’ll deal with him.” She nodded her head and left casually like nothing happened. Before she could open the office door, there was a soft hand on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Came a worried voice. She looked down and saw a pair of rapid moving cat ears and worried eyes. Of course, Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Nothing. He just keeps trying to beat my ass, but he clearly hasn’t done anything to fix his technique,” she grunted in a low voice, making Blake’s eyes grow wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh escaped the blonde boy, “Dude, that was awesome! I mean, it wasn’t anything crazy, but it was just two simple moves that brought him down, and I don’t know, it was just cool!” She didn’t know how to respond. Was she supposed to say thanks? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah.” She walked into the office, ignoring both of their glances, and maneuvered to the nurse’s office. It would probably be the fiftieth time she's visited her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised that you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang huffed a laugh. Ms. Calavera was uh… different. Usually the older staff in the school are total assholes, but she’s different. Yeah, she has a bit of an attitude, but it’s in good nature. She genuinely cares about the students, and she’s actually really funny. Yang plopped her bum on a chair and let the nurse do her ‘magic’, as she likes to call it. It didn’t take long, just a bloody nose and most likely a black eye- that will soon get worse- and she stayed there for the rest of the day. She really didn’t mind, at least she had an excuse to skip class.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So… Yang just took down Cardin Winchester, who was like 6’5, and just made of muscle- or fat, she could be wrong. That’s dangerous. And she didn’t even show any remorse to him. She clearly had a temper. Was it healthy to be friends with her? Probably not. Maybe it’s not a good idea to stick with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Cardin </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first one to throw a punch, so she was just defending herself. But she didn’t want to hang with someone who got into fights. She should’ve known that when Ozpin called her out for her referrals. Was this a good choice? Would she get hurt if she stayed with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and saw Sun staring down at her with a concerned gaze. Instead of telling him the truth, she nodded her head, “Yeah. Guess I’m just a little shocked, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement, “Yeah, but honestly? That was pretty cool. Yang is a total badass.” And he was right, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a badass. But is that what she wants in a friend? Instead of sticking around she went to class, which wouldn’t be too bad since it was the last one for the day. At least she got to see Weiss- and people stared at the two of them like they were crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what to think- is Yang a violent person? Most likely not… But she still isn’t sure. She doesn’t want to get hurt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed as her father took in the black eye and swollen nose, “Cardin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tai grunted as he walked over to his daughter and held her face in his calloused hands, “You know, violence isn’t always the answer.” Are you serious? We’re doing this again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that punched first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was defending myself.” She crossed her arms and leaned her weight onto one side. Tai cared about her and she knew it, but when will he understand that she’s not the one who ever starts these fights? It makes her feel bad, makes her think she’s the one to blame, but not this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked stressed and tired, dark circles under his eyes and a deep frown, “Just stay away from people like him, Yang. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “It’s not like I can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. I mean, he’s the one that comes to me every time, and he’s the one that starts this shit-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in a tense silence. They’ve gone over this so many times. Yang comes home with something bruised, her dad gets worried, then when he tells her to not start shit, he gets upset when she’s angry at him. And she has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be upset, because Tai thinks she’s always the one starting fights, and that’s nowhere near the truth. Literally, all she was doing is walking in the hallways and Cardin tells her she has to give him a blowjob. It’d probably be too small to go into her mouth anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang… Just, don’t cross their paths-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s little voice spoke through, “Uh, maybe we shouldn’t argue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang huffed, “Well tell your father to not blame me for bullshit I didn’t even start!” She stomped her way up the stairs and slammed her door, hopefully giving a sign that she didn’t want anyone coming in. It’s a good thing she got suspended to be honest, she can finish all of her missing work. Work she hasn’t done, because she’s always thinking about Blake. It’s always her. Blake, Blake, Blake. Blake this, Blake that. It’s driving her </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She just wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her, but today she couldn’t do that. She wants to hug her, cuddle her, be hers, do whatever she wants her to do. She wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, that’s not going to happen. She saw her face after the fight- at first she looked worried, but once she spoke in a deeper voice than usual, she looked… </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t want her to be scared of her, she wanted her to trust Yang, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go to her. But after that, she probably won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to her, or be near her. She scared her off. She’s just going to leave, like everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated once, twice, and a third time. She picked it up and saw text notifications from Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>I heard what happened, are you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>I know you didn’t start anything. You never do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>I want you to know that I’m on your side, always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Weiss didn’t talk that often, but they were still pretty close. She could be a little, meh, when you first meet her. They met on the first day of school last year, when Ruby tripped and fell on her, causing all of her books to fly everywhere, and she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But after a while, they all warmed up to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang:</b>
  <span> yeah i’m good. just pissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bubble with three dots appeared, making it known that the girl was replying back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>You have every right to be. I’m sorry this happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang: </b>
  <span>aw, ice queen cares about me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Keep it up and I’ll just block your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed loudly. Weiss always said she hated it when people called her Ice Queen, but every time she rolls her eyes, there’s a fondness in her face. So Yang just keeps calling her that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang:</b>
  <span> i’m kidding chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Yeah yeah, whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute went by without either of them saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>You’re friends with Blake, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang: </b>
  <span>yeah y?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>She came into fourth block looking like a kid who got their candy stolen. Did you see her when the fight happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, great, so she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset that I punched someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang: </b>
  <span>ye i was going to the nurse and she asked if i was ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Figured. Everyone was talking about and when she heard about you, her face just sort of fell, if that makes sense?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang: </b>
  <span>yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t want to talk about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Anyways, I probably shouldn’t have brought that up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you shouldn’t have</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Do you need help with anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang: </b>
  <span>no i’m good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Alright. Text me if you need anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yang: </b>
  <span>yes mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>weiss: </b>
  <span>Shut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the end of the conversation. She really didn’t want to be reminded of Blake. But why did it hurt her? They barely know each other. Whatever, maybe she was just sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she doesn’t want to ruin what they have. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked Blake, and losing her would just hurt too much. She doesn’t want to get hurt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was brought out of her haze when the girl next to her asked her a question. “Just… thinking about what happened yesterday.” She heard Weiss sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, she really isn’t a violent person. Yes, she has a bit of a tempor and yes, she’s hotheaded, but she would never start a fight for no reason. Yang isn’t like that,” she concluded. Blake knew she was right, but once again, she’s so conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears flattened back and she looked at her friend, “I don’t want to get hurt again, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for what felt like ever. There was something in the white haired girl’s gaze, something like understanding and honesty. She remembers Weiss talking about her shithead of a father, how he kicked her out and Yang and Ruby let her stay at their house until she could finally get her- admittedly big- apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang is too selfless, Blake. She could lose her whole family and still be there for you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would never do anything to hurt you.” She took a deep breath, “She would do anything for you. You two don’t know each other very well, but I know she would defend you if someone tried to even think about hurting you.” There was a long pause, the only sound being the other students talking in the classroom. “And… She’s been hurt before. I don’t think she would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about doing anything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she and Yang really do have a lot in common. She would ask her, but that would be rude… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, no, bad idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang isn’t bad. She’s not toxic. She’s not violent. She just cares about her friends. In the end, she’s not even the one who started the fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop thinking so hard about this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was originally gonna wait for this but i’m getting impatient so 👁👄👁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taiyang was irritating the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of Yang. He kept telling her to stay out of fights, to not engage, to not start anything- and she’s literally doing all of that. You know, it’s hard to not fight someone when they punch you in the face. But he clearly doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had already finished all of her homework, she tidied her room a bit, cleaned the bathroom… Since she was suspended, she got her phone taken away so there wasn’t much to do. And she was so bored. What do kids do when they’re suspended? She should know this, it’s not her first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll just mope around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, scratch that, Tai needs her. She left her room to go downstairs and her father his dirty overalls and garden gloves, “Hey kiddo, I need help out front. Think you can lend a hand?” Yang nodded, and went back to her room to change into clothes she doesn’t care about getting messy. And… She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t want to do gardening, but maybe if she complies, she’ll get her phone back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another boring day of school. To make matters worse, it was a Monday. So of course, everyone was lazy and quiet, and some had attitudes over the smallest things. Whatever, they’re teenagers, what do you expect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was eating lunch in the library- as usual- and was reading a book. It was a very intense part, but she was interrupted by someone sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Blakey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was Yang. She’s back from her suspension and looks rather glowy today with her bright smile and positive attitude. “Hey.” Wow, she sounded rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, how’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “It’s okay. So, what did I miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a moment to think. Nothing had really happened last week, “You missed nothing. People talked about the fight for like two days then it just went back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence. Really, it was nice eating with Yang. And she has no idea why, but her presence just makes her comfortable, makes her feel safe. From her discussion with Weiss, she thinks she has a better understanding of the blonde. She’s hotheaded, but would do anything for anyone. And she believes it, she thinks back to the football game when she helped her with her panic attack. She didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>judge </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, didn’t get upset for missing a part of the game. Wasn’t mad that she left, she just understood. Not many people do, at least for her. Adam would always get angry when this happened, always telling her she’s “over dramatic” or “so sensitive”. It’s nice to know she can count on Yang for anything like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so uh… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Like, outside of school I mean,” the blonde questioned nervously. “But like, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Maybe we could just go to the movies or something? And I’d let you pick which one we watch, of course! I mean, there’s other things too, but that’s all I have in mind right now.” She hasn’t been to a movie theatre since like, fifth grade maybe? Blake doesn’t recall, but she thinks it’ll be nice to go. And it won’t be overwhelming, since there’s not hundreds of people screaming there. This would be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled, her gorgeous smile with her cheeky dimples more defined, “Awesome! So, how about I take you? And do you want to invite anyone else or no? I don’t know, sometimes it’s fun with other people, but sometimes it’s nice with just two… Sorry, I’m rambling,” she brought her hand up behind her neck and rubbed anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake giggled, “It’s fine. I don’t see a problem with just the two of us.” That brought another bright smile from her friend, and she felt her chest flutter at the sight. Yang had proved to be one of the kindest people the world has ever known. She’s popular, gorgeous, funny, smart- at least she thinks so- and just a really great person. But, sometimes, she wonders why she even bothers talking to her, of all people. Blake is just a loner, she pushes people away. Why had this girl made it her mission to be close with her? Well, to be honest, their first interaction wasn’t Blake being enclosed, more of her being shy. And it’s weird, because she’s never like that with new people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet! Uh, do you think I could get your number? So we can come up with a date and time?” Ah, yes, giving out her phone number. She really doesn’t want to, but she does, but she doesn’t, but she does. It’s this never ending thing of being confused, of what she should do. So, they trade numbers and talk about what movies will be shown at the theatre. Blake personally doesn’t care about what movie they watch, as long as it’s not something cheesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They agree on a movie, and say their goodbyes when the lunch period ends. Usually she isn’t excited to go out with someone, but this time, she’s almost thrilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week goes by quickly, mostly because the date is on her mind. It’s weird, really, she’s never this distracted. But ever since she met Yang, that’s changed completely, and she doesn’t mind. In the beginning, Blake wasn’t so willing to give her address to anyone, but she had to remind herself that Yang would never do anything to her or her family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, why am I so cautious of the smallest things?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She told her to just pick her up at her house, and they’d be on their way. Right now, she’s waiting in her living room while her mom watches the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who are you going with again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears flick to the sound of her mother, “Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she nice? What’s she like? Aren’t you bi? Do you two have a thing? Oh! What about-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For fucks sake, of course Kali would ask a million questions about who she’s hanging out with. “I’m just asking. Oh, I want to go meet her!” As she said that, she got a text from Yang saying she was here, and she distinctly heard the tires of her car and the door opening. “She’s here! I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kali had already left the house to go greet her, making her huff. She walked out to see her mom looking up at the girl with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello dear! I’m Blake’s mom, I just wanted to come out and introduce myself. You must be Yang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile graced her face, “That’s me! It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Belladonna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Call me Kali! A friend of Blake’s is a friend of mine, so please don’t make me feel old by calling me that.” They both laughed, and Kali brought her hands to her biceps in a motherly way. But, she stopped her chortling and squeezed the muscle underneath, making Yang blush brightly. She turned around and whispered to Blake, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooou, I like her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I’m just saying, she’s very attractive and very strong. She’s good for you! And don’t you have a thing for blondes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, just go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she left, she heard her mom mutter under her breath to Yang, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take good care of her.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She nodded her head and watched the older woman walk off into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, your mom seems pretty cool,” she said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake scoffed, “Let’s just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was… a weird introduction, but she wasn’t complaining. Mrs. Bella- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kali,</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed really cool. And she looked just like Blake, it’s sort of trippy, and if Blake cut her hair, she may have trouble figuring out who is who from a distance. But, what stuck with her through the whole ride, was what the mother had said. Blake had a thing for blondes? Does that mean she likes her? Does she have a chance? No, she can’t think about that, they’re friends! Friends don’t date… Or do they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you excited?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hummed, “Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve gone out, it’ll be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded, and grunted in approval. She’s glad she can help Blake out, whether that be just hanging out with her or talking with her about her issues, she doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the theatre and bought as much junk food as they can, and two giant sodas. Today, they’d be watching a scary movie, since it seemed like the only good thing out. And it also had positive reviews, she’s excited to get the shit scared out of her. They bought the tickets and walked silently down the hall to the movie room, and picked two seats in the very back row, which are always the best seats in the house. The two girls talked quietly about nothing in general as they waited for the film to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were only half an hour in and her heart was racing. The reviews didn’t lie, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. She can’t remember the last time she watched something this spooky, and more than once had she jumped and grabbed Blake’s hand, but let go immediately after seeing what she had done. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but the cat faunus didn’t seem to mind. She laughed at her, and she doesn’t care if she’s making a fool of herself, she’d do anything to hear her laugh and giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s like an angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize she was still holding Blake’s hand from the last jump scare. She looked over to see if she was bothered, but really, she just seemed content. Her gaze was still fixed on the giant screen, and her thumb would brush her knuckles every now and then. Yang wasn’t complaining whatsoever, this is like a dream come true. So, she decided to squeeze her hand to see if she could get a reaction, and it was immediate. The faunus’ eyes were torn from the screen and she stared at her, and she squeezed back with a small smile, and a stupid grin formed on her face as she looked at her. God, she was so pretty when she smiled. She was pretty even if she didn’t smile, even when she cried, even when she was angry. Man, she keeps falling deeper and deeper everyday, and she doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie ended, and they picked up their trash to throw away, but kept their drinks with them, and they left, with their hands still entwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a lot of fun, and for once she wasn’t worried about pleasing the partner she goes out with. Really, Yang seemed fine with just being around her, and she’s grateful. And her hand was so warm, slightly rough, but very soft. It was bigger than hers, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you wanna walk around? There’s a park about half a mile down there,” asked the blonde as she pointed in the direction of the park. She nodded her head and followed Yang. The sun was just barely peeking over the trees and buildings, giving off a bright orange glow. That same glow really lit up Yang’s features. Her jaw line, her slightly crooked nose, her eyes, the muscle in her neck… She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were butterflies in her stomach and a flutter in her heart. The last time she felt like this was her first date with him. It was the same feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same feeling. With him, you could feel his ‘power’ swimming off of him, his strength, his possessiveness. But this, all she could feel was care, and honesty, and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that really how she felt? They’ve only known each other for a few months, and that word is already being used in her head. Love is dangerous. Love may heal, and it may wound. And that’s the scary thing- you will never know which side of it you’ll get. She likes knowing what will happen to her, or what she’ll be doing. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprises, she hates not knowing, she hates being clueless. And, for the first time in a while, she thinks she knows. She thinks she knows that Yang won’t hurt her, that she will care for her like Blake would for the blonde. She is almost one hundred percent sure of that. It’s so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can almost hear you thinking, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Yang laugh, and she had a beautiful laugh. She would snort every now and then, but it was cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was cute. God, she hates having feelings, but maybe just this once she’ll let it take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laughter died down, “Seriously, what’s on your mind? You don’t have to tell me, but just know that I’m here if you wanna talk.” Maybe she’ll let her in this time. She trusts her, very much. Sure, they haven’t known each other for a year, but that’s besides the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cool breeze blew at them, and she shivered lightly. Of course, once again, she forgot a coat. But, maybe it’s not so bad, since Yang was already taking off her bomber jacket for her. Maybe she can be a little selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, you feel a little cold.” She draped in over her shoulders. It was warm- of course it was, it was Yang’s. Now she wasn’t sure if the blush on her cheeks was from the cold air or her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered. She put her arms through the too-long-sleeves, and let them rest at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded, and took her hand again, and they continued to walk. Dead leaves were flying around as the wind carried them peacefully, and the only sounds were them, and the very few people around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, “Have you ever found someone you like, but they ended up not being who you thought they were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, and the look on the blonde’s face showed that she was thinking intently. “Yeah.” They finally arrived at the park- there was a fountain in the middle of the walk way, benches, and a long field of nothing but neatly trimmed grass. A dog was running around, catching the frisbee the owners were throwing, an old couple sitting on one of the benches, and a faunus man jogging. It was peaceful, to say the least. They sat down at the fountain and looked at the open field, their hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found someone who was really passionate about faunus equality. And he would always come up with ideas to spread the word- organize protests, make posters, start mailing articles… And I really liked him. He made me want to do more for the faunus. But little did I know,” she laughed bitterly. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>she didn’t know. “In the White Fang, he was considered a leader by most, so he took advantage of that, like everything else. He started coming up with more events in hopes of helping, but humans would still turn him down. Then he got violent.” A shuddering breath escaped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yang was still there, and she wrapped an arm around her, the side against her making her feel warmer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I went on missions with him, because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was the right thing to do. But, he would just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent people. I haven’t seen it, but I heard he’s killed some too. He thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans are racist assholes, and they’re not. He should know that. A leader is supposed to be smart and understanding, but he’s the complete opposite. And I hate myself for falling for him.” Blake sagged against the other girl and leaned her head on her shoulder. “He’s crazy, Yang. I fell for a psychopath. And I wish I could go back in time, and tell myself not to do it, not to indulge him. But it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s hand rubbed her bicep slowly- it was comforting, knowing that she was still listening and not judging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears flattened on her head, “He’s my biggest regret. And I can’t believe I went on missions with him- and on those missions, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. It didn’t matter if they were human or faunus- if you got in the way, you’d have to face his wrath, just like I did.” She felt Yang go tense, she could feel the anger vibrating within her. “It wasn’t anything major. All I did was tell him it wasn’t a good idea to set a fucking building on fire, but he didn’t want to hear it, so he slapped me. And he did that whenever I disagreed with him, so I just didn’t anymore.” Blake sighed and tugged the jacket closer to her. “I don’t know why I didn’t do anything about it. He would always tell me it’s my fault if something went wrong, it’s my fault if he’s angry, it’s my fault if he couldn’t focus, and I believed him. And there’s still that little voice in my head that makes me want to believe him, but I don’t want to. I don’t know, it’s just really frustrating now. I just want it to go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence, and she felt herself worry. She didn’t want Yang to think differently of her, she didn’t want her to think she was a terrorist. She technically was… but she didn’t want to think about that right now. A hand came to rest on hers, and she looked up and saw a sad and serious expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Blake. I don’t exactly know how you feel, but I know it fucking sucks. And… I’m not very good at comforting, or giving good words, but I’ll try my best.” She took a deep breath. “None of what you said changes my mind about you. I still see Blake Belladonna, the bookworm who doesn’t like talking to people and is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>smart. Sometimes, life doesn’t go right, and there’s not much you can do about it. But, what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, is learn from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grow</span>
  </em>
  <span> from it, even. You’ve been through some tough shit Blake, but you’re stronger than you think you are, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she does trust her. She trusts everything she says, everything she does. Their eyes lock together, amber and lilac. God, she was so pretty. So, so, so pretty. She has know idea who leaned in first, but their lips met and she felt a wave of warmth surge through her. Her lips were so soft, and tasted amazing. Like strawberries. She brought a hand up to cup her cheek when Yang was about to pull away. She didn’t want this to end. This felt amazing. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and brought the two of them closer than before, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. She smelled amazing, like citrus and berries, like fire wood and leather, like body wash and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yang. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smelled like Yang. That’s it, that’s her new favorite scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually pull away, both of them needing oxygen. Their eyes meet, and for a brief second, she’s scared that she messed up. But, no, now she feels relief, when Yang begins to chuckle softly, an adoring smile gracing her face, and Blake laughs with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something, huh?” Asked Yang breathlessly. She looked to be in a haze, her eyes closed lightly and her lips formed into a careless smile. And wow, the setting sun made her look amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Yeah, it was.” She brought her hands around her torso and leaned into her, her head resting on her shoulder and her ears flicking near her chin. Yang’s arms came up and wrapped around her protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said. It doesn’t change who you are,” she whispered. God, she wanted to cry, to just be taken cared of, and she knows Yang wouldn’t judge her for it. Yang squeezed once more and pulled away to look at her- like she was a priceless work of art. “So uh, do you wanna head out now? So your mom doesn’t get upset?” She nodded her head and pulled away completely. There, in front of them, was a cute little squirrel. But that squirrel was pure evil, as it jumped onto Yang’s chest and squeaked while she screamed, trying to get it off. Oh, but that didn’t work out well, as she fell backwards into the fountain. Blake couldn’t believe it- Yang got attacked by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirrel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fell into the fountain, and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud, ignoring the stares of the few people in the park. The animal ran away soaking wet, while Yang laid still, her head still under the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to be nice, she put her hand on Yang’s and tried to pull her up. God, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her shirt was like a second skin against her and the top half of her jeans were wet. And her hair- oh no- was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She kept laughing, harder every second, eventually coughing and wheezing so hard it hurt. Blake looked at Yang to see her smiling down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I could make you laugh,” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she did. And she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left later on, Yang still soaking wet as she drove her home. They arrived at her house, and the blonde walked her to her doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a great time… Except the squirrel, I hate that squirrel,” she grumbled, making Blake laugh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a great time, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to be a little bit cheeky, she got up on her toes and gave her a peck on the lips, and walked inside, smiling when she saw the flustered look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, she had it hard. And she’s not even upset about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, how was it?” Came a teasing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and saw her mom sitting in the same spot she was in earlier. Maybe she could be honest with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good.” Kali stood up and walked over to her daughter and tugged the color on her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smoothed out the collar and sleeves, “It’s a little big… But it looks good on you.” Blake didn’t even care about the look her mom was giving her. Her mind was still occupied with thoughts of Yang. She can’t remember the last time she felt comfortable talking about someone with her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… she was really sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali clapped her hands together, “Ha! I knew you liked her when you first said she was sweet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, “Really? You too?” Both her and Ilia said the same thing, we’re they ganging up on her or something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s whatever. She went upstairs to her room and laid in bed. The jacket smelled of Yang. Yang this, Yang that. It was all she thought about, and she didn’t mind. A notification from her phone brought her back to reality, and she picked it up to see a text from the girl that was on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yang:</b>
  <span> sleep tight blakey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. She hoped Yang would send something like this every night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg i literally completely forgot about this fix oops-</p><p>anywayssss, how are y’all?</p><p>also! i posted two chapters on the mute yang fic, and i’m not sure if it popped up the second time, so if you only read one, go read the second!</p><p>one last thing- this chapter is kind chaos, but honestly, i’m super tired and i just wanna fucking SLEEP but SLEEP isn’t a FUCKING option because school 🧚♀️hates🧚♀️ me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been two months since they first kissed, and they had agreed to keep their relationship private. Having the whole school know they’re dating is just a little too much. Maybe they’ll tell their friends when they’re ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’re ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, they’ve been inseparable. They’d always be with each other- if allowed- and they’d hang out after school. Yang is pretty sure their friends know what’s up, but she’s not quite ready to actually tell them. Christmas had passed and so had Blake’s birthday, and she’d like to think she did a good job at giving her gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now they were in Yang’s room, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Legend of Korra </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her laptop. Her arm was around Blake’s shoulder while the faunus laid her head on her shoulder. If she were being honest, things were still a bit awkward. It’s not like she was new to relationships, but she’s never felt this crazy about someone, and she thinks Blake would maybe say the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she could tell Blake was still cautious- sometimes she’d freeze whenever they touched, or she’d stutter out a reply to whatever she said. And she doesn’t mind, really, she understands. She’s willing to take a lifetime to wait for her. She doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable, she just wants her to feel safe. They’ve already talked about going out places, and the faunus said she didn’t really want to much- she doesn’t want people to know about them just yet, and it’s totally fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notification popped up on her phone and she looked down to see what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reminder for tomorrow at 9am: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Summer’s Birthday!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah. It’s not like she forgot her birthday, she’s just been so caught up with Blake it hasn’t really crossed her mind. But that’s the problem, she didn’t even think about her mother’s birthday. How could she not think about it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, now my mood’s killed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hopefully she could get through the rest of the day without feeling like falling into an endless slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, haha, never mind. Turns out Blake is very good at reading people, or her at least. She didn’t even realize she was staring at her phone, it’s probably been a while. Yang looked up and saw her looking at her with a concerned expression, and she forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good! I just zoned out is all.” She looked back at the laptop, but she saw Blake still looking at her from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be almost eight years without Summer. Eight years without her mother. She thought she’d be over it by now, but no, she still got upset when she saw a mother and daughter playing in the park, or when her friends mentioned their moms in a story. Why was it so hard? Why was it so hard to get over it? Oh yeah, because she literally had to hold her mom when she passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers holding her, or trying to, it was hard when her arm was almost chopped off. She remembers so much blood, so much sweat, and tears, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. Her right arm began to burn a little, and there was a throbbing in her shoulder and abdomen. Why can’t she get over it? Every time she sees her scars, she thinks about that night. Every time she wakes up from a nightmare, she thinks about that night, all day. She’s tired. She’s tired of only seeing that night when there are so many memories, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>memories, she had with her. When she looks at her arm, she wants to remember the time she fell out of a tree and broke her wrist. Summer was so scared, but Yang was just laughing the whole ride to the hospital. Eventually her mom started to laugh too- maybe to just forget her worries, or maybe she just felt better, knowing she didn’t hurt too much. She got a yellow cast, and Summer wrote a whole paragraph about how much she loved her on it. And she still has it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe, when she looked at her arm, she could remember when she and Ruby made a huge mess in the kitchen and she grounded the two of them. But, at the end of the day, she took them to get ice cream. Summer could never stay mad at them- she doesn’t think she’s ever heard her yell or scream. Except that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I gotta use the bathroom,” she said, forcing herself to sound casual, though it may have sounded too casual. Blake nodded her head and let her go, but she missed the concerned look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Why couldn’t she just get over this already? She hated being sad. When she was sad, people left. She had to be happy, had to have a smile on her face and laugh and make jokes, or else people would leave. No one wanted to hang around with someone who was depressed, who had baggage. She knew that from experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part about her birthday was the mood of the house. It was just so glum, so sad, and she hated it. Her father wouldn’t really leave the room, until the end of the day to go to her grave and talk to her. He did that </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>year. Even when he didn’t take care of her and Ruby. Which was fine, of course it was, he lost her too, but he acts like he was the only one that did, and it pisses her off. He acts like Summer meant something to only him. Did he forget about his two daughters and Uncle Qrow? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear had flown down her face, so she wiped it and sniffed. Now was not the time to cry, there was no time to cry, she was always hanging with people, always helping people. She hasn’t cried in front of anyone. Well, except Pyrrha, when Nebula had dumped her in the shittiest way possible- that being insulting her and telling her how much she hates her. Best part about that, it was in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She composed herself and went back to her room. Blake was still watching, her brows furrowed while she concentrated on the fight scene. It was cute, she was cute. Her ears were perked forward and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, like a little nibble. She situated herself back on the bed, hopefully not distracting Blake, and continued to watch the episode. Really, Blake’s presence calmed her a bit, she was glad to have her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The episode finished and the end credits played, so the faunus took a minute to stretch- she hasn’t gotten up since three episodes ago. Yang’s mind was still preoccupied at the moment- should she tell Blake, or should she just let it go? She had already told her about her dickhead of an ex, so why doesn’t she tell her about her mom? Or her moms? Maybe she shouldn’t go that far… But she thinks she should tell her. But maybe not now, since the birthday is tomorrow, and the house will be dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, something’s wrong. I can see the gears turning in your head,” commented the faunus as she stretched her arms above her head. The blonde looked up at her with a hint of surprise in her eyes. Blake had a serious, yet concerned gaze locked onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “It’s nothing, really. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blake wasn’t buying it- she crawled onto the bed into Yang’s bubble, making her blush. Their noses touch and the faunus grabbed her hand. “I know it’s more than that. You don’t have to tell me, but I'd like it if you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired, Blake. I just haven’t been getting enough sleep lately,” She knew Blake didn’t believe her, but she let it slide, and began to watch the next episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was up with Yang, and she didn’t know what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bothering her- Yang wouldn’t even tell her what was wrong. Did she not trust her? Or did she just not want to tell her, or anyone really? She knows it’s more than being sleep deprived. And maybe it was something family related, but she didn’t know, she just wanted to help. Yang had helped her when she talked about Adam, and the few other moments when she would explain what he did during the few days where he was beyond pissed. And once she was having a nightmare, and Yang was there to wake her up and pull her out of it. She held her until she was done crying and shaking, and it meant a lot to her that she didn’t judge her for it, so why won’t she let Blake help her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could never judge her, why would she even do that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had eventually fallen asleep, her head laying on her shoulder and her arms locked around her waist. It was cute, she was cute. She was lucky to be the one holding her. Blake had an arm around her back traced little patterns on the back of her neck, and she could feel goosebumps rise from her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed beside her, and she looked at it and saw a message from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>We’ve got some letters back from the Universities, would you like to come home and go over them? I leave at 6:30 with Ghira for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now it was five o’clock, so maybe she should get going, but she doesn’t want to leave. But, she’s been waiting for a while for the letters to come back, so she’s sure Yang will understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blake: </b>
  <span>I’m on my way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned off the laptop and set it on Yang’s desk. She began cleaning up the mess they made with the food wrappers and soda cans. She liked staying at home with her rather than going on a date- she doesn’t know how to explain it, but she feels like she can be herself more within the confines of a bedroom rather than a restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the room was clean, she took a look at Yang- she was laying weirdly- so she fixed her up so she actually looked normal while sleeping. But nothing was normal about this girl, she was something different. Usually when you see a pretty girl, she’s a bitch on the inside. But not with her, she’s amazingly gorgeous and super sweet, and it scares her just a bit, but she loves it. She tucked her in and wrote a little message on a sticky note about her going home, and left it on the pillow next to her. Blake was tempted to give her a little kiss, but she told herself not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah, whatever. She walked over silently and gave Yang a little peck on the cheek, and left, but not without saying hi to Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive home was… Hm. She wouldn’t say exciting, but not so boring and dead. Ever since she started driving with Yang, she’s loved to listen to music in the car. She had the blonde send her her playlist, so she started listening to the songs. A lot of them were really good, but some just weren’t her thing. She especially loved the slower songs, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put Your Head On My Shoulder, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fly me to the moon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A lot of them were oldies, but now she’s taken a liking to that genre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got home, there were a bunch of envelopes and papers on the table in the living room, and her mom was waiting for her on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was it?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “It was good, but she was acting weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sighed and sat on the couch, “I don’t know. I just want to help her but she wouldn’t tell me.” She thought back to their first date, “A while ago, I told her about Adam, and since then, she’s always been at my side and was always there when I needed her, and I want to do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali took a moment to think, “Well, she doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell you for you to be there for her. Just be supportive, if she’s ever upset or angry, just be there for her, even if you don’t know what’s going on.” Blake nodded her head at her mom’s answer and they went into looking at the letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one that really caught her eyes was Beacon University. Weiss and Jaune had told her that’s where they applied, so she wanted to go along with that. Not only because they’re her friends, but she’s heard and seen great things about the school- they had ninety three percent graduation rate and seventy nine percent acceptance rate, that’s pretty good. She got one from both Haven and Shade University, but those just weren’t calling her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to go to Beacon,” she concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother had a bright smile and gave her a bone breaking hug, “Oh, my baby girl is growing up! I’m so excited for you to go!” She hugged her back eagerly. This was really happening- she would be going to college. Adam had always told her college was stupid, a waste of time. She never thought that way. But when he caught her looking at different schools, he took her phone and threw it at the wall, different parts of the object flying away. But now, he’s not here, and he can’t tell her what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, today’s the day, Summer’s birthday. She woke up and of course her father was already at work- usually he’d stay in bed, but now that he has a new job, he’s up super early. To be honest, he’s probably going to work his ass off today just to get his mind off of things. Ruby was just a little quieter than usual, and Yang was honestly how she is everyday when she’s alone. People take her for someone who goes out and parties, someone who’s loud- though she is- and someone who’ll do whatever they want. Yes, they’re all true, but that’s not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is. There are days where she just wants to be left alone, or where she just wants to do quiet activities, like walking around and taking photos. Velvet had gotten her into photography, and she’s so far enjoyed it. She doesn’t have a professional camera, but sometimes the rabbit faunus would let her borrow one of her many- expensive- picture taking devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sisters drove to school, and parked in the lot. She told Ruby to go on ahead when she saw Penny coming towards the car. Penny was such a sweetheart, and she deserves all kindness in the world. Seriously, she helped her sister with social anxiety and taught her how to build robots. Her father, Mr. Polendina is the tech teacher at Beacon High </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beacon University. Wait, is that even possible? She knows he goes to the university every now and then, but she’s not exactly sure. Anyways, that’s not the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to stay in the car five minutes before class starts, just to compose herself and get ready for the day. Only a few of her friends know what’s up, and she doesn’t want to have to explain to anyone else. She leaned back and closed her eyes after she set a timer for when she would need to leave. But before she could drift off, there was a knock at her window, and she jumped a little at the sound. There, outside of her truck, was Blake. She wore a cute little beanie along with her lacrosse hoodie. She unlocked the car and gestured for her to get in on the passenger’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said as her girlfriend shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat quietly while the teens outside were screaming and honking horns like they were drunk. Honestly, some probably were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at Blake. Yang doesn’t know if she should tell her or not, the faunus already deals with enough shit, she doesn’t need her trauma to add to that pile. “Yeah. Today’s one of those days, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still obvious Blake didn’t believe her, she had that same look just like yesterday. Instead, she nodded her head in understanding. Blake grabs her hand and entwines their fingers. “I just… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>something else is going on. And I just want to be there for you. You were there for me, so let me do the same. Please.” She had a pleading look in her eyes, they looked glassy almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “I’ll… I'll just tell you later. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>never, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but later.” Blake hummed and squeezed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand was so soft, so smooth, and just comforting. It was a little cold due to the chilly weather, but that doesn’t really matter. Holding her hand grounded her, it kept her steady. It made her feel appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually her alarm went off, signaling it was time to go to class, and the pair walked into the building hand-in-hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, the day was shit. What kind of teacher gives tests on a Monday? Whatever, she already knows she failed it, and everything else just passed in a blur. Today she’d be staying after school for lacrosse practice, so at least she had something to look forward to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really worried about Yang. The bombshell is usually fine with talking about issues, such as how annoying some people are, or how much she hates her teachers. It was then, she realized, that Yang never really talked about her personal issues. She was always the one listening to Blake when she had a nightmare, but Yang never came to her about stuff like that. At first she thought the blonde never really had those kinds of nightmares, but that thought has changed ever since the day at her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants her to talk to her, to trust her, and she wants her to know that she's there for her. It may be too early to say this, but she loves her. So much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it might be unhealthy, especially with what happened with Adam, but she can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang is different. She puts everyone before herself. She genuinely cares about everyone. That’s what makes her different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it’s now after school and she’s outside, waiting for Yang to come out. She knows there’s lacrosse practice, but that really isn’t stopping her from stopping by and just giving her reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here she comes, wearing a fucking tank top and sports skirt. How is she not freezing? She jogs over to her and drags her away under the bleachers. She never realized how big her arms were until now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you alright?” Asked Yang nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde huffed, “And drag me away to do dirty stuff under the bleachers? This feels like a high school romance story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed and Yang bent over to lay her head on her shoulder and circle her arms around her waist. Blake brings her hands up to rub her scalp tenderly. “I just… Do you think you could come over to my house after your practice?” She hears her girlfriend hum in acknowledgment so she continues, “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I care about you so much Yang, and I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll talk to you. Sometimes it’s just difficult, being the one taken cared of, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head in understanding and they stay there for a few minutes until they hear the whistle blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp, gotta blast. I’ll meet you at your place at nine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, have fun.” She leans up and kisses her sweetly and delights in the blush on her face, knowing it wasn’t just from the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake ends up finishing all of her homework before nine o’clock even hits, and she lays in her bed in relief. School has been kicking her ass- yeah, she’s in advanced classes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much work is so unnecessary. She huffs and flops onto her bed, letting all of her limbs feel loose and unlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and she immediately sat up and ran downstairs. Yang was at the door wearing her sweatpants and hoodie- despite the bummy outfit, she still looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She greets her with a kiss on the cheek and guides her to her room before her mother could even say a word. The faunus locks the door and gestures for Yang to sit on her bed. She looks stiff, and stressed, and she just wants to take that away. So what does she do? She sits behind her, her legs coming to rest next to hers and she begins kneading her shoulders, a groan escaping the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s got you so upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighs, “Uh… Today’s my mom’s birthday.” She takes a moment to compose herself. “And it’s always hard, for some reason. Like, it’s been almost ten years and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> not over it. But I still have to put a smile on my face in case Ruby begins to get really upset, or if she needs help going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she was wondering where her mom was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… A few years ago I found out she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t even </span>
  </em>
  <span>my mom. Apparently, my birth mom left because I was a fucking accident and too much to handle.” She takes a deep breath and leans back when her girlfriend hits the right spot. “I guess the reason why it’s so upsetting is because of what happened after she passed. Like, my dad just shut down. All he did was work, go shopping, and pay the bills. I had to do everything around the house </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>raise Ruby on my own. So, yeah, that’s what’s gotten me in a pissy mood, and I’m sorry if I did anything to bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder, “Why would you bother me? You have nothing to be upset about, baby.” Blake glides her hands up and down her stomach, feeling the muscles tense under her touch. “I’m really sorry about all of that, and I wish I could just… Take the pain away. But all I can do is be there for you, so I will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turns around and kisses her, a hand coming up to cup her cheek, “I don’t deserve you,” she whispers, and their lips meet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get comfortable, Yang on top of her, and one of Blake legs under her. God, honestly, this was so hot to her. Yang was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good kisser, she deserved an award for it. A calloused hand skims under her back and gropes her ass, and she moans quietly into her mouth. Maybe if she’s quiet enough, Yang could help her out with the burning in her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, since now there’s a knock on the door she wasn’t even expecting, and she jumps and her knee hits Yang in the crotch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she holds onto herself for deaf life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hisses and grits her teeth, “Never been better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incomes Kali with a surprised look on her face. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner, Yang?” The older woman looks like she was caught watching something she shouldn’t see, but she also looks like she’s got a joke under her sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have to get back home. Th-thank you though.” Her head falls onto the bed and she groans into the sheets, and Blake can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali leaves without another word, and Blake goes over to help her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright, it was just an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit quietly, and eventually her girlfriend’s pain subsides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably get home before they start to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nods her head, “Yeah.” They get up, and Blake helps Yang get down the stairs and they stand at the door. “I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans up to kiss her and opens the door, “Drive safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yang.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde just laughs and goes to her car, driving off with an enthusiastic wave. God, she was such a dork, but she was her dork.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed! though it wasn’t that good.......... blah</p><p>i’m gonna go to sleep because the bags under my eyes are darker than my soul 💛</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme know what you think! more characters will be introduced and i’ll explain them in the end notes in the upcoming chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>